1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer, and particularly to the printer including a device in which a print head supports a platen which is detachable so that the print head can come into pressure contact with the platen.
2. Description of the Related Art
The known printer in which a platen roller is detachable, print paper can be easily loaded, and the like has been used.
For example, in the printer disclosed in JP-A-2000-318260, the platen roller has a roller shaft and is retained in U-shaped grooves (hereinafter, referred to as upper open grooves) which is formed in a pair of lateral plates formed in the right and left of a frame and of which the upper portion is open. In addition, the roller shaft is controlled in the right, left, and lower directions in position by the upper open grooves and controlled in the upper direction in position by a lock lever disposed in both the lateral plates of the frame.
The lock levers are lever members disposed to be rotatable around the rotation point of the frame and are together joined by the joint member with a plate shape to constitute the lock lever member. The lock lever member is disposed in the frame so as to allow the joint member to be positioned in the opposite side of the platen roller of a thermal head, which is the print head disposed to come into contact with the platen roller. In addition, a spring member urging the thermal head retention plate and the joint member to move away is mounted between thermal head retention plates which bear the joint member and the thermal head.
The spring member applies an urging force for locking a roller shaft of the platen roller between the lock lever and the upper open groove of the frame. In addition, the spring member also applies the urging force for bringing the thermal head into pressure contact with the platen roller in a state where the roller shaft of the platen roller is locked between the upper open groove of the frame and the lock lever.
As described above, the lock lever member is disposed in the frame so that the joint member is positioned in the opposite side of the platen roller of the thermal head. Such a configuration does not meet the recent requirement of a decrease in size.
In addition, one spring member allows the lock lever to lock the roller shaft and urges the thermal head to come into pressure contact with the platen roller. Consequently, the one spring member cannot adjust only the spring load required to lock the lock lever and in the roller shaft for itself, for example.